DESCRIPTION: Assigning functions to the enormous number of new genes identified through genomics efforts is a major bottleneck that impedes the identification and validation of novel genes as useful targets for the development of inflammatory disease therapeutics. Development of a flow cytometry-based method to measure expression patterns of cell adhesion molecules in a disease relevant model in vitro system is proposed for screening for genetic modulators of inflammation. This method, which allows for simultaneous query of multiple cell signaling pathways, provides an innovative strategy for identifying genetic regulators of inflammation. Studies to validate this method with known genetic modulators of the NFkappaB and Jak/STAT signaling pathways in endothelial cells are detailed in the proposed application. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: NOT AVAILABLE